


Late Night Talks

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Olivia’s having a rough summer being by herself.  When she calls Asher, he can tell something is wrong.  Can he help Olivia stay sober?  Can they still have an amazing senior year?
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia kept looking at her phone. She stared at Asher’s name. She shouldn’t call him. He was probably busy with his mom, and did he even have service on the boat they were on? She had no idea. She just knew she really missed him.

She missed everyone. The nights that her mom and Jordan were home were fine, but they were gone a lot. She saw her dad sometimes for lunch or dinner, but he was busy preparing for Crenshaw. And Spencer had started spending more time at his mom’s and at physical therapy trying to get his arm better again. So she was alone most of the time. And she had never been good at being alone.

She quickly hit Asher’s name on her phone. After a few rings it went to voicemail. She debated hanging up, but at the last second she changed her mind.

“Hey Asher. It’s Olivia... Well I guess you already knew that. I just.... I just miss you and wanted to talk to you. But I hope you’re having fun, and things are going well with your mom. I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

She cringed as she hung up. She hoped she didn’t sound too dumb or too needy. But she did need Asher. She wished she hadn’t decided to stay home. She knew Asher needed this time with his mom, but being on a yacht with them sounded way better than being in her house by herself.

She was disappointed in herself, too. She couldn’t believe she had lost control and had those drinks. She hadn’t told anyone about it, either. It was just one slip. It wasn’t worth telling anyone, right?

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. It was Asher. 

“Hey,” she said, answering.

“Hey. Sorry, I wasn’t near my phone when you called.”

“That’s fine. I just wanted to check in. How are things with your mom?”

“They’re good. We’ve really started to rebuild our relationship.”

“I’m happy for you, Ash.”

He could tell something was off by the way she spoke. “Is everything okay, Liv?”

“Yeah,” she lied, “I just miss you.”

“I miss you, too. I’ll be home soon, though. And then we can start our kick-ass senior year. But until then you can always call me.”

“I just don’t want to get in the way of your trip.”

“Liv, you are never in the way. You can always talk to me.”

“Thanks. I really needed to hear that.”

They talked for a little while longer before they hung up. It was late, but as usual she wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon. She thought about starting a new drawing. Anything to get her mind off being alone. Olivia thought about what Asher had said: he would only be gone a few more weeks. She would just have to hang on until then.

—————-

Asher hung up the phone, and he still couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. Olivia had sounded so sad. Was she still not sleeping? Was she having nightmares about the shooting? He still hated how all of that played out, and he blamed himself for not being there for her. And he hated that he was so far away from her now. As much as he loved spending time with his mom, maybe they needed to think about cutting this trip short. It sounded like Liv needed him, and he wasn’t going to disappoint her this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia continues to spiral, and Asher finally makes a decision on how to help her.

Olivia flipped through the channels on tv desperately trying to find something, anything to entertain her. It had been easy enough to survive being alone during the day, but the nights were still so hard for her. She would usually just try to find some comedy on tv and wait for Asher to call. She hated how desperate she was. Sitting around waiting for a boy to call. She felt pathetic. 

She jumped when she heard the door open. She wasn’t used to people coming in and out at night. “Dad!” She yelled, running over and giving him a big hug. “I’ve missed you! What are you doing here? Do you want to go grab dinner?”

“I would love to, sweetie, but I can’t tonight. I’m meeting with the other teachers at Crenshaw tonight. I just came over to grab a few things from my office.”

“Oh,” she said, trying to hide her disappointment. “That’s okay. I know you’re busy with your new job.”

“How about next week we have dinner? You can come over and spend the night and update me with everything going on in your life.”

“Sounds good.” She gave him a small smile to show that it was okay, even though she really wasn’t okay. But what was she going to do? Her dad needed this job at Crenshaw, and he couldn’t drop everything just to spend time with her.

After he left she sat back down on the couch and flipped through a few more stations before giving up. She didn’t want to watch tv. She looked at her phone again wishing Asher would call. She finally got up and walked into the kitchen. She would cook something for dinner, and that would at least give her something to do. But before she started cooking, she remembered the bottle of vodka that was in the cabinet.

Without thinking, she walked over and pulled the vodka out. She held it while remembering the night she drank. The night she lost her sobriety. But she told herself it was okay because it wasn’t a pill. 

“Alcohol was never my problem,” she said to herself. She unscrewed the the cap and debated taking another drink. But before she did she remembered how ashamed she felt last time. She quickly put the top back on and put the bottle away.

She walked back into her living room and sat on the floor in front of the couch. What was wrong with her? Her lips started to quiver and tears fell down her face. She started to sob uncontrollably unable to stop.

Her phone started to ring. It was Asher. Finally.

“Hey, Asher,” she answered, trying to hide that she crying. But she didn’t do a very good job because Asher immediately knew she wasn’t okay.

“Liv, are you crying? What happened?”

She was tired of pretending she was okay. She hated bothering Asher while he was on vacation, but she wanted to be honest with him. “I’m so lonely, Asher. I miss you. My dad. My mom. Everyone is gone.”

“I’m sorry,” she told him, wiping the tears off her face, “I just get really lonely at night. I hate feeling this way.”

“Don’t apologize for how you feel. I just hate that you’re so upset. Is there anyone you can talk to?”

“You.”

“I mean someone there.”

“Not really. My dad does want to have dinner next week.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Liv, you need to talk to someone. Go to a meeting, talk to your mom, call me anytime.”

They talked for a long time that night. He went into great detail about the last place he visited with his mom, and Olivia said it sounded beautiful, and she was going to try to draw it. Asher just wanted to keep her on the phone for as long as possible to help her.

After the hung up, he knew he had to go home. Luckily, his mom was still awake, and she knew Asher was worried.

“Mom, you know how I told you I thought we might need to cut this trip short?”

She nodded.

“I’ve had so much fun here reconnecting with you, but I need to go home. Olivia needs me.”

His mom understood. His mom loved Olivia especially after everything she had done to help him. They weren’t very far away from home, and Gwen assured Asher they would be home soon.

——————-

The day Asher got home he called Jordan and put him in charge of making sure Olivia would be at her house when Asher got there. “It’s a surprise. She doesn’t know I’m home. So please don’t tell her.”

“Okay, okay. Make sure she’s home, but don’t tell her why she has to stay at home. Got it.” Jordan had a feeling there was more to the story about why Asher came home early, but he would worry about that later. He wouldn’t dream of getting in the way of Asher and Liv’s romantic reunion.

Olivia was surprised when Jordan was in the living room playing video games. He was usually at Simone’s by now. “What are you still doing here?”

“Don’t worry, Liv, I won’t be here long.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s actually nice to have you here.”

When she sat down on the couch, Jordan studied her face. She looked sad. Was this why Asher was coming home early? “Liv, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been a little lonely,” she lied.

“Well I don’t think you’re going to be lonely for long,” he said, with perfect timing as the doorbell rang right then.

“I think it’s for you,” Jordan told his sister.

Confused, she walked to the door. Who would be here to see her? She opened the door, and she couldn’t believe it. Asher was standing right in front of her.

“I’m home, Liv.”

She couldn’t wait a second longer. She jumped into his arms, holding him as tight as she could. She never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher comes home and starts to reconnect with Olivia.

Olivia reluctantly let go of Asher and stepped back. She couldn’t believe he was home. She took a few seconds to look at him, and he looked good. Happy. Healthy. This summer had been good for him. 

“I missed you.”

He smiled. “I missed you, too.”

They were interrupted by Jordan trying to leave he house. “Glad you’re home, Asher. Glad you had a chance to reconnect with your mom.”

“Thanks man,” he said as Jordan walked past them to go to his car. After he left Asher and Olivia made their way to the couch. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” she said, squeezing his hand. “But you didn’t need to cut your trip short.”

“It’s okay. My mom and I are good, and we can keep working on our relationship here. But I wanted to be with you.”

“I’m really glad you came home,” she admitted. “I’ve had kind of a rough summer.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “Not tonight.” She climbed into his lap and put her head on his chest. “I just want to sit like this for while.”

As he ran one of his hands though her hair, she closed her eyes. She had missed him even more than she realized. She knew she needed to tell him about the drinking, but she didn’t want to ruin this moment. She just wanted to be with the boy who cared enough to come home because he knew she was having a tough time.

She lifted her head up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you for bring here.”

He nodded. “Of course, Liv. I’d do anything for you.” 

She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer, and he leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss. Their bodies moved together so perfectly. It was like he never left.

They continued their make out session for a while until Olivia pulled away. “It’s getting late, Ash.”

“So?”

“Don’t you need to go home?”

“That can wait. Unless you don’t want me to stay?”

“Of course I want you to stay.”

They went upstairs and while Olivia was getting ready for bed, Asher got Olivia’s present out of his bag.

“I got you something,” he told her as she climbed into bed.

“You brought me a gift?” She opened the box he handed her and looked down at the beautiful painting of the place he had described over the phone.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“One day we’ll have to see it together.”

“I’d like that.”

She put the picture on her nightstand, and Asher laid down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned back against him. He knew he made the right decision by coming home. “Goodnight, Olivia.” 

“Goodnight, Asher.” Just knowing he was there made Olivia feel better.

—————

The next morning Asher woke up surprised to find Olivia already up. She was standing at the doorway with a glass of juice. “I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up,” she said, handing him the juice.

“I guess I was tired.” 

“Yeah you fell asleep pretty quickly last night,” she said, sitting beside Asher on her bed. “Thank you for staying. It was one of the only nights this summer that I —”

“What?” He asked, concerned. “Liv, we’re always honest with each other, right?”

She nodded.

“Then talk to me, baby. Tell me what’s going on.”

She took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell Asher the truth. She just hoped he wasn’t going to be disappointed in her.

“I lost my sobriety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells Asher about losing her sobriety, and the two talk about what she needs to get better.

Asher’s heart dropped after he heard those words. Olivia’s sobriety had been so important to her. He knew she had had a rough couple of months, and he should have done more to help her.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he moved even closer to her and put his hand over hers.

She nodded. “I didn’t take any pills. I just had a drink. Well, it was two drinks, but it was just one night. It was the first night of summer. Everyone was off having fun, and I just felt so alone. She felt her lip start to tremble, and she tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn’t stop them. “I felt so ashamed. I should have been stronger,” she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest. “It’s okay, Liv. I got you.”

“Liv,” he said after a few moments, “You don’t have to be strong all the time. It’s okay to have weak moments. But next time you feel like you need to drink or you can’t handle something on your own, talk to me.”

She moved so that her face wasn’t buried in his chest, but just resting against his heart. “As an addict, I make a decision every day to stay sober. I worked so hard to stay sober, and I threw it all away.”

“You didn’t throw it all away. You can start over again. But....” he paused, hoping he wouldn’t regret saying this. “I think you need to figure out why wanted that drink. Was I the reason you lost your sobriety?”

“Asher, no. Don’t even think that.”

“But your dad lost his job because of me. And I wasn’t here for you when you needed me the most because I was using steroids.”

“First, my dad quit his job because he couldn’t deal with the boosters anymore. And you have already apologized for using steroids. I know how bad you feel for using them.”

“I just wish I knew how alone you felt.”

“I’m happy for everyone. I’m glad my mom is doing something she loves. And I’m happy Layla is spending time with her dad and Jordan is with Simone. I just felt like I was being left behind. That combined with everything else from the last couple months.... I guess it just all caught up to me.”

She let out a deep breath and sat up, wiping the tears from her face. “I really wish I had said yes to going with you this summer.”

“Next time,” he said, “but right now we just need to focus on getting you better.”

She gave him a small smile. “See? You’re already trying to help me.”

“It’s because I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” She leaned in and kissed him. 

“Liv,” he said, between kisses. “I would love to keep kissing you, but I need to go home and take a shower.”

“You can shower here.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. What if your parents come home?”

“My parents aren’t home. And you used to take showers here when you were younger. You used to stay the night here all the time.”

“That was before we were together.”

“It’s fine, Ash. I promise.”

“Ok. But if anyone comes home, I’m telling them this was your idea.”

She shook her head unable to hide her smile. She was so happy he was home. While he showered she made up her bed and straightened up a little. She was distracted and didn’t hear the water turn off in the bathroom. When she turned around, Asher was standing in her room. In just a towel. 

“I need my clothes,” he told her.

“Oh, okay,” she said, amazed by how he looked. He reached for his bag, but he definitely did not miss her staring at him. He wish he didn’t have to get dressed. He would gladly lie with Olivia in bed all day if he could, but there were more important things to do now.

Olivia was kind of embarrassed by how much she liked looking at Asher’s body. She remembered when he would come over and hang out with Jordan, and she thought he was cute. She never thought she would actually end up falling in love with him.

She pretended to fluff the pillows when Asher walked in. “So,” she said, “What do you want to do today? You probably need to unpack, but I can make us lunch. Or we could go out to eat somewhere...”

“I was actually thinking that I could drop you off at an AA meeting.”

“Oh, um, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“Have you been to any lately?”

“No. I haven’t been to one since before I took that drink,” she admitted. “I’ve been too ashamed.”

“I really think you need to go. It might help you to be with other people who have had similar struggles.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it with anyone other than you.”

“You don’t have to.” He took both of her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. “I’ll drop you off, and while you’re at your meeting I’ll get us some food. Then I’ll pick you up and we can spend more time together.”

“Okay. I’ll go to an AA meeting.” She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Asher. “Thank you for taking care of me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia continue to bond after he comes home from his vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it’s taken me a little while to get this chapter up. Real life got in the way. I hope you like it!

Olivia attended the AA meeting and listened to other people speak. Like she told Asher, she wasn’t ready to talk, but listening and being around other people who struggled with addiction helped. She realized she wasn’t the only one who had setbacks with staying sober.

Asher was waiting for her when she walked out. She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“What was that for?”

“It was a thank you. Thank you for convincing me to come to this meeting. It did help.”

“That’s good, Liv. I’m glad.”

“Do you still want to get something to eat?”

“Sure. We can get take out and eat while I unpack my stuff at my dad’s? And maybe after you can thank me some more?” He grinned.

“I think we can arrange that.”

Unpacking didn’t take Asher very long, but he was happy Liv was there to keep him company. The last thing he pulled out of his suitcase was a Beverly Eagles football shirt, and he immediately threw it in the trash.

“Why did you throw that away?”

“You and I both know I’m not going to be on the team next season.”

“You don’t know that, Ash.”

“Yeah, I do. There’s no way the school is going to let me play again, and a new coach won’t want to deal with a drug user.”

He sat down on his bed next to Liv and ran his hand over his face. “I really messed up. I can’t believe I thought steroids would help.”

“Everyone makes mistakes. Remember you told me that everyone has weak moments? But you’re clean now. And I know football meant a lot to you, but you can still have a great senior year if you don’t play.”

“I guess it does have to better than last year. At least I won’t be sleeping in my car.”

She knew he meant it as a joke, but she could see how the memories still hurt him. He had had a rough year, and it broke her heart. She just wanted him to be happy.

“And you have me,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I do. And that alone will make this year better.” He reached over and put his hand in hers. “I was supposed to be making you feel better. Sorry that I turned this into me feeling sorry for myself.”

“You’ve already helped me. You’ve listened to me, and you haven’t judged me at all. And going to that AA meeting was good for me.”

“I’ll always listen to you, Liv. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Asher?” She said after minute of just sitting beside each other. “Do you think I should tell my family about losing my sobriety?”

The question somewhat took him off guard. “It’s your decision. I think if you want to tell them, you should. And I’ll support you.”

“I think I need to tell them. But I don’t know when.”

“Just tell them whenever you think is right.”

“I hope they’re not disappointed in me.”

He hated hearing her talk like that. “They love you. And like I said, I’ll be here no matter what happens.”

“Thank you,” she whispered before leaning in and kissing him. Then she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him faster. She started kissing his neck, and he couldn’t deny how good it felt. 

“Is this okay?” She asked.

“It’s more than okay.”

But soon they were interrupted by Asher’s dad coming home earlier than expected. “My dad always has the worst timing.”

She laughed. “Next time we can hang out at my place. But right now I should probably go. I’ll let you catch up with your dad.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“I know, but I think you should have some time alone with your dad. You haven’t seen him all summer.”

He reluctantly agreed. He knew she was right, but he didn’t want to leave her alone. “You’ll be alright by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll call you later?”

“You better.”

He smiled. He thought he knew how much he cared about Olivia before he left for the summer, but now he knew that he was completely in love with her, and he would do anything for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells her family about drinking. And Asher is there for her through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that it’s taken so long to update! I hope you like this chapter. I have one more chapter for this story, and then I’ll have to come up with new ideas for my favorite couple. As always, let me know your thoughts.

Asher waited with Olivia at her house for her parents and Jordan to arrive. She had asked him to be with her when she told her family about her drinking. 

When everyone showed up, Asher felt like maybe he should leave. As much as he loved Olivia, this should be a private moment between the Bakers. But when he told her he thought he should go, she adamantly disagreed.

“No, I want you to stay. Please,” she said, reaching for his hand. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous. I’ll be right here.”

Once they were all seated, Olivia told them she had something important to tell them. 

“You’re pregnant,” Jordan said.

“Jordan!” Laura said shooting her son a look. “Wait, you’re not, are you?”

“No!” Olivia told her. “No, I’m not pregnant, but....” she paused. She looked over at Asher who squeezed her hand. It was his way of telling her it was okay.

She told her family the whole story about losing her sobriety and drinking the vodka that night. How she felt so alone. She didn’t blame anyone. She was happy for her mom and dad for both having new jobs and Jordan having Simone. But it had been a really rough few months.

“Sweetie, why didn’t you tell us any of this?” Laura asked, concerned for her daughter.

“Partly because I didn’t want to bother you. And partly because I was ashamed. I’m sorry.”

Laura walked over to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry that I wasn’t here for you.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, of course not. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Billy said, stepping towards Olivia. It was his turn to hug her. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“Are you okay now?” Jordan asked.

Olivia nodded. “I haven’t had a drink since that night. And I never took any pills. I went to an AA meeting which helped.”

“Is this why you came home, Asher?”

“He didn’t know,” Olivia said quickly. She didn’t want anyone blaming Asher for any of this especially since he had helped her so much.

“I was worried. I could tell something was wrong, but I didn’t know until I came home.”

“He convinced me to tell you all. And he drove me to the AA meeting.”

Jordan nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t see that you were hurting. I remember last time...”

“It’s not like last time.”

“I never want something like that to happen to you again.”

“It won’t. I promise.”

The Bakers talked more and Billy suggested they all have a family meal together. At that point Asher knew he needed to leave to give them their space.

“You don’t have to go,” Olivia told him.

“You need to be with your family right now. And I probably need to check in with mine.”

She walked him out to his car just wanting a few more moments with him. “Thank you.”

“You did all the work.”

“You were here with me. That’s what I needed.” She leaned her body into his, and he wrapped his arms around her. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Liv.”

She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. But it was a short kiss as he knew Liv needed to get back with her family. “I need to go,” he whispered to her. 

She nodded. She knew he was right: she needed this night with her family. And as happy as she was to be with them, she didn’t want Asher to leave.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course,” he said. “Text me tonight and let me know how you’re doing.“

She watched him drive off, and her mom was waiting for her when she went back inside. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just sad Asher had to leave.” She paused, not knowing if she share this with her mom or not, but if the last few days had taught her anything, it’s that she wanted to be honest. “I’m in love with him, Mom.”

“I want to be with him all the time, and I miss him when he’s not with me. Is that normal?”

Laura smiled. “Yeah, it is. I’m glad that Asher’s been here for you. But I’m your mom. You can always come to me. With anything.” 

She hugged her mom. For the first time in months Olivia finally felt like her life was getting better.

That night as Olivia laid in bed she texted Asher. She thanked him again for being there for her and asked him if wanted come over tomorrow and hang out by the pool. She just had to go to an AA meeting in the morning and then she was free.

He smiled when he saw Liv’s message. He messaged back and said he would love to come over and hang out by the pool. Then he sent her another text. “I’m so proud of you.”

She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Today was about healing and being with her family. Tomorrow was going to be about fun and spending time with the boy she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia spend some alone time together before summer ends.

Senior year was almost here, and Asher and Olivia were soaking up the last of their summer. While Olivia loved spending time with Asher, she was kind of ready to go back to school. Not because she missed Beverly, but she was ready to get back to a routine.

Asher, on the other hand, wasn’t ready to go back. He was getting nervous that he would mess up again. He almost ruined his relationship with Olivia after taking steroids. And he was nervous about playing football again. The new coach had decided to give him a second chance, but Asher could tell the coach wasn’t thrilled about having a former drug user on the team. 

He was brought out of thoughts by Olivia shouting his name. “Come on. Get in the pool with me.”

“So what were you thinking about just now?” she asked as he got in the water.

“Oh nothing. Just about how gorgeous my girlfriend is.”

“Nice save. Too bad I don’t believe you.”

He pulled her closer. “Do you really want to talk?” He asked her as he stated placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

“We can talk later.” She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She did want to talk, but she was too distracted. And she wanted to have some fun. 

She untied her bathing suit top and threw it to the side. Asher couldn’t help but smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

They slowly made their way out of the pool. Olivia wrapped her legs around Asher’s waist, and he carried her up into their house up to her room taking full advantage of the empty house. Soon the rest of their swim suits were off and they were making love on her bed.

“I love you,” Asher told Liv later when they were laying in her bed.

“I love you, too.”

After a minute, she said “I can’t believe summer’s almost over.”

“Yeah. I wish we didn’t have to go back.”

“Why not? What’s bothering you?”

“I’m just nervous about.... everything. I screwed up so much last year. I want to be better.”

“You weren’t the only one who made mistakes. We just have to promise to be honest with each other, right? I promise, Asher, you can talk to me about anything.”

“I know. And you can talk to me, too.”

She nodded. “I think you saved me this summer.”

“You saved me, too.”

“And what every happens this year, we can handle.” She was about to start kissing him again but then remembered they were supposed to go to dinner that night to celebrate Layla coming home. “We should probably start getting ready. We don’t want to be late.”

“I wish we could just stay here. In bed.”

“Well... we might be able to do that tomorrow.” 

“Really?” She said, giving her a smile.

She grinned. “It’s a definite possibility.” Reluctantly, she moved away from Asher and got up from the bed. “I need to take a shower.”

She got to the door and turned around when she realized Asher wasn’t following her. “Are you coming?”

“Where?”

“Umm... to the shower? We have the whole house to ourselves.”

“But if I take a shower with you, we’re probably not going to make it to dinner on time,” he said, getting off the bed and walking towards her.

“Well, maybe we can be a little late.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think that’ll be okay,” she answered before he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her.

As they walked toward the shower, she couldn’t believe how wonderful her summer turned out. And as much as she wanted to see her friends, they could wait a little longer. She wanted to stay with Asher as long as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that it’s been months since I’ve updated this story. Honestly, real life got in the way, and I wasn’t feeling very inspired. But I wanted to finish it before season 3 starts tonight. I’m excited and nervous for this new season!
> 
> I hope you liked the final chapter. Let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stay away for long. I needed to write another story about Liv and Asher. What do you all think so far?


End file.
